


Jean-Claude's Striptease

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a deadline. He doesn't make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean-Claude's Striptease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> A long time ago Melisande and I decided to write dueling striptease stories. Here’s my version. 
> 
> Thanks to VL for looking this over, and to Melisande, who read it in its original form ages ago. Any errors are, of course, mine.

~

Jean-Claude’s Striptease

~

Richard leaned back, relaxing into the comfortable cushions of the couch in Jean-Claude’s study as he continued to read. He usually didn’t bring work with him to the Circus, but he had a deadline in the morning and wanted to get a head start on grading papers. He was so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t hear the door open. 

Jean-Claude stood in the doorway and watched his lover for a few moments before entering the room. Richard looked up quickly as he heard the door click shut. 

“Oh, you’re back,” he said smiling. “I hope you don’t mind my using your office.”

“Non, I have no objections, Richard,” Jean-Claude murmured as he glided across the room. “But what are you doing?” 

“Well,” Richard started out, feeling a bit guiltily. “ I have these papers to grade, so I thought I would get started on them tonight.” 

“Ah.”

“Do you mind if I just finish these up and then we can play the rest of the night?” Richard asked, somewhat anxiously.

“Non, that is fine, mon loup,” was the reply. “As long as you do not mind that I change my clothes.”

Richard waved an arm indicating he had no problem with it, but since he hadn’t looked up, he missed the slight smile on Jean-Claude’s perfect lips; the mischievous look in his sapphire blue eyes. The vampire drifted over to the other end of the room and quietly turned on the stereo. A seductive tune filtered through the room. 

Richard looked up slightly annoyed, and started to request that he turn the music off, but the words died on his tongue when he saw what Jean-Claude was doing. 

The vampire had his back turned to the werewolf and he was slowly and seductively shimmying his hips in time to the music as he flexed his shoulders and allowed the jacket he was wearing to slowly slide off of his broad shoulders. 

Richard’s breath hitched at the sight. 

The vampire’s finely honed muscles rippled as he continued his slow dance across the room. 

Richard watched mesmerized, as the vampire threw up his arms, threw back his head, and did a heart thumpingly sexy hip roll and thrust in time to the pulsing beat of the music. 

A low hum issued from Jean-Claude’s throat as he continued his dance. He lowered his arms and slowly started to unbutton his shirt while continuing his sexy dance. Pulling his shirttails out of his pants, he slowly unfastened the shirt, showing tantalizing glimpses of his alabaster chest and its firm muscles. 

Richard’s mouth watered as he watched Jean-Claude’s slender fingers slowly circle his own nipples. As the vampire leaned over his desk, his hips still rocking back and forth in time to the music, his tongue reached out and touched his lower lip, causing Richard to sigh. Jean-Claude looked up as if startled. 

“Am I bothering you, mon loup?” he asked, voice as smooth as silk. 

Richard shuddered at the lingering invitation in that voice. 

“If so, I will be happy to stop,” Jean-Claude continued. 

“No, I’m fine,” Richard said, his voice a bit strangled. 

“Bon, bon,” the vampire replied, already turning away, hips gyrating as he slipped the shirt completely off. 

Richard was now panting, eyes glued to those mesmerizing hips as they rotated tantalizingly. He imagined what it would feel like to have his cock embedded in the middle of that rolling motion.... 

He blinked, bringing himself back to reality. Looking down at his handful of papers, he realized that he was still quite far behind. _Maybe if I sit at the desk I would be less distracted_ , he thought to himself, but, as he stood to cross the room, he was again distracted by Jean-Claude’s smoothly rolling hips, swaying back and forth. 

“Oh, what the hell,” Richard said and, tossing the papers toward the desk, strode over to the vampire. 

As the werewolf approached him, Jean-Claude turned with a small smile on his face. “Did you know, mon loup, that I used to dance in a strip club?” he said. 

“No,” Richard answered. 

“Well if you are done with your school work I will give you a little demonstration,” the vampire said teasingly. 

He gently drew Richard back to the sofa and started to dance again, this time thrusting his hips at the werewolf in an overtly suggestive way. Richard quickly started unbuckling his pants, but Jean-Claude reached over and pulled his hands away. 

“Non,” he whispered. “I get to do that.” He reached down and unzipped the werewolf’s fly and watched as his cock sprang out of his pants. He laughed softly and gently blew on it. Richard shuddered and closed his eyes. He felt the vampire pull his pants down and off. When he opened his eyes he saw Jean-Claude with is mouth teasingly close to him. 

“Please?” Richard moaned. 

Jean-Claude gave his cock a quick teasing lick and then at Richard’s moan he pushed him onto the couch and moved backwards temptingly. As he continued gyrating, he slowly turned his back on the werewolf and bent over slowly, lowering his pants to give Richard a good long look at his tight, firm ass. Richard sighed and licked his lips longingly, aching to touch his lover. 

As Jean-Claude straightened up, he turned, all the while continuing to rotate his hips mesmerizingly. He was fully erect and, as he slowly grasped and stroked his cock, it grew harder and was soon glistened with pre come. 

Richard licked his lips again, imagining the vampire’s taste. 

“Do you want this, my Richard?” Jean-Claude whispered seductively gesturing to his erect cock. “Do you want me?”

Richard nodded, unable to speak. 

“What do you want to do with me?” the vampire asked smiling. 

Richard reached out and, grasped the vampire’s hips, pulled him towards him. 

“I have to taste you,” he muttered and then swallowed the vampire whole. Jean-Claude kept moving his hips to the rhythm of the music and Richard found himself sucking in time with the beat. The vampire clasped Richard’s head tightly and pulled him closer until his lips were nudging his balls. 

“Mmm,” Richard moaned as he felt the cock in his mouth swell. Sucking as hard as he could, he ran his tongue around the the sensitive tip and along the big vein, eliciting whimpers. 

Jean-Claude threw his head back and gasped in ecstasy, unable to speak for the pleasure he was receiving. His rhythm was shot. He felt every pull of the werewolf’s mouth, his sensations heightened by the brush of his lover’s soft copper brown hair against his thighs. He shuddered, aroused even more by the sight of Richard’s head moving over him, swallowing him. Finally, when the cascading electrical impulses were too much, he surrendered and pulsed into the werewolf’s receptive mouth, shouting his release in time with his long hard contractions. 

Richard smiled as he licked the vampire’s essence from his lips. 

Jean-Claude gazed down at his lover tenderly, but Richard was not feeling tender. 

“Uhhh,” he groaned and indicated the huge, hard cock in his hands. “I need... to fuck you now.” He reached to the side table, picked up the lube and applied a generous amount to his cock. Jean-Claude obligingly turned around and slowly sat on Richard’s lap, his ass gradually swallowing the werewolf’s cock whole. 

“Ah!” they both groaned; Richard, as he felt Jean-Claude’s passage tightly grasping him as if he would squeeze the life out of him, Jean-Claude, as he felt the werewolf enter him. The vampire felt waves of fire shooting up his spine as Richard flexed inside him. He slowly leaned back and, clasping his hands around Richard’s neck, slowly rotated his hips around and up and down on the werewolf, keeping time with the pulsating music. 

“Oh... fuck!” Richard cried as the sensations engulfed him. “I won’t last long....” He whimpered as he felt the vampire tighten his muscles around him and increase the speed of his rotations. With each squeeze of his lover’s ass, Richard felt his sensitive cock grow. The pressure was almost unbearable. Jean-Claude pulled Richard’s hands around his waist and onto his cock and, as Richard stroked him, he steadily increased his speed. 

They were soon both incoherent with pleasure, Richard thrusting with all his strength into Jean-Claude while pulling on his cock hard; Jean-Claude slamming down onto the werewolf. They both came simultaneously, Richard almost passing out from the strength of his contractions, Jean-Claude’s head snapping backwards as his his cock expelled his essence over Richard’s hands. 

As they regained their sanity and their voices, Richard leaned forward and whispered, “Wow. I think you could have job at your own club if you wanted it.” 

Jean-Claude laughed softly and said, “I think I want to confine myself to private shows only.” He slowly slid off of Richard’s lap and rotated so that he was straddling the werewolf and they were face to face. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then they kissed deeply, lovingly, their tongues on a leisurely exploration of each other’s mouths. Richard softy stroked Jean-Claude’s back. 

“Good,” the werewolf finally said when the kiss ended. “I think I would be jealous if you danced like this for anyone else,” he whispered against Jean-Claude’s lips. 

Jean-Claude pulled back, and, looking into Richard’s deep brown eyes said, “There could be no one else, my Richard. No one. This belongs to you.”

~Fin


End file.
